Siempre a mi lado
by Rhapsodia13
Summary: Vera Gentileschi era pasajera del Vuelo 815 de Oceanic Airlines. Al llegar a la isla conocerá a Jacob, un extraño al que (supuestamente) ella sola puede ver, con el tiempo se dará cuenta que lo que siente no es sólo amistad sino algo más que está creciendo.
1. Chapter 1

Los Gentileschi eran una familia inmigrante italiana, se radicaron en Australia y allí fue donde Isaac Gentileschi conoció a Amanda Lawrence. Amy era una excelente escritora, por el momento sólo participaba en concursos menores, mientras que Isaac trabajaba en una fábrica de camisas. Ambos se conocieron en la universidad y tras terminarla se casaron, Amanda publicó su primer libro bajo el nombre de Amanda Gentileschi. Pasaron cinco años y tuvieron una hija, la que tanto anhelaron por meses, la llamaron Vera, Vera Gentileschi. Fue su única hija y la amaron como nunca.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, no se sabría decir cómo, Vera era muy pequeña cuando pasó. Amanda Gentileschi (antes Lawrence) falleció de un cáncer de mama del cual nunca se mostró afectada emocionalmente, pues Amy con su hija se mostraba feliz, llena de vida y cuando se fue, la pequeña de siete años no pudo soportarlo, se le fue de la nada. Desde ese momento su padre lo fue todo, temía perderlo al igual que su madre, temía que dios se lo llevara a él también y Isaac conocía el miedo de su hija, por lo que trataba de calmarla cada vez que podía.

Casa de los Gentileschi 1992…

-¿Qué hay de comer papá?

-Hice sopa.

-¿Y de postre?

-Amm… olvidé comprar, puedo hacerte un té más tarde.

-Bien –Isaac le sirvió la sopa y ella se apresuró a tomar.

-Cuidado está caliente –Le dijo su padre pero ya era tarde, la pequeña se había quemado la lengua e hizo una mueca que le provocó una risita al hombre –Y te lo dije.

-No lo sabía –Dijo luego de tragar forzosamente.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-…bien.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Bien? –La pequeña asintió -¿Alguna nota en particular? ¿Nada que quieras contar?

-No… sólo estuvo bien –Bebiendo su jugo -¿Trabajarás más tarde?

-Sí cariño… pero la tía Moira se quedará contigo –La niña bajó la mirada –Oye te llevas bien con la tía Moira.

-Creí que me enseñarías a cocinar.

-La tía puede enseñarte, sé que no será lo mismo pero… puedo enseñarte yo mañana.

-Bien.

El timbre sonó y Isaac se puso de pie para abrir…

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal? Un placer –Le estrecha la mano –Creo que estos documentos son suyos señor –El hombre le da un documento que tenía el nombre de 'Isaac Gentileschi'.

-Oh vaya, que idiota, con razón no podía encontrarlos, muchas gracias joven.

-Oh, no es nada.

-No, sí, enserio, muchas gracias, ven pasa.

-Está bien señor, no pasa nada.

-No, insisto, pasa un momento –El hombre rubio entra, Vera lo observa pero no le da importancia y sigue tomando su sopa –No encuentro mi billetera.

-No es necesario señor.

-Por favor, debo agradecerte de alguna forma…mmm… -Se toca los bolsillos –Soy un desastre con las cosas, Vera ¿Podrías fijarte en los cajones del armario?

-Sí –Dijo la pequeña y enseguida se dirigió al armario y abrió el primer cajón, donde siempre su padre guardaba papeles y otras cosas importantes.

-¿Vera? –Preguntó el hombre rubio al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, es mi hija, Vera, mi esposa eligió el nombre, dijo que ya era suficiente con mi apellido –Rió y la pequeña Vera de nueve años se acercó a su padre para darle la billetera.

-Bonito nombre –Le dice el rubio a la niña y ella le responde con una sonrisa para regresar a su comida.

-Bien, aquí tienes –Dice Isaac dándole dinero.

-Gracias señor… pero no quiero que me vea como un interesado en el dinero.

-Insisto, los Gentileschi somos insistentes.

-Sí… lo sé… muchas gracias –El hombre se retira, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Vera.

-Que tipo simpático ¿No? –Le pregunta Isaac a su hija sentándose.

-Para ti todos son simpáticos.

-Puede ser.

2004 – Isla.

Ese día Vera vio como Sun, la pasajera coreana, observaba a los demás, inmediatamente la joven notó la soledad de la mujer y se le acercó…

-Hola, me llamo Vera ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –Ella primero miró a su esposo y luego fijó su vista en la muchacha, bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza -¿No hablas inglés? –Sun volvió a negar y allí fue cuando Jin, su marido, comenzó a gritarle a Vera unas palabras difíciles de entender. Vera le dio un último vistazo a Sun y regresó con los demás.

Jin se acercó a Sun y (en coreano) le habló…

-¿Te molestó?

-No, no sé lo que me dijo.

-No hables con nadie, no se puede confiar en ellos.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Nada.

Ante todo esto Vera los observaba desde una zona segura, pero Hurley intervino.

-Que raros son.

-¡Ay Hugo! Me asustaste.

-Hey recordaste mi nombre… algo muy raro aquí.

-Yo sólo… me dan lástima, no quiero excluirlos.

-Déjalos, en algún momento se darán cuenta que no pueden estar sin hablarnos.

En ese instante Jin salió disparado hacia Michael, se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo sin razón.

-¡Hey! ¡Que alguien los separe! –Gritó Vera mientras corría hacia ellos, Sawyer y Sayid lograron separarlos.

Más tarde, luego de encadenar a Jin, Jack y Sayid preguntaban quién se quedaría en la playa y quién iría a las cuevas donde había agua.

-Yo voy –Le dijo decidida Vera a Jack desde lejos, él asintió y siguió preguntando por ahí.

-Conque otra suicida más, eh coletas –Dice Sawyer al pasar -¿Tan pronto te resignaste?

-Puedo acostumbrarme a cualquier sitio, lo haré también aquí, además no hay nadie en mi familia.

-¿Qué no tienes amigos?

-¿Y? A ellos no les cambiará la vida si estoy muerta o no.

-Que lindos amigos tienes –Ve a Kate sentada.

-Que linda mirada le dedicas a Kate.

-¿Celosita?

-¿Yo, de ti? Pff… ni que fueras el más guapo de la isla.

-Por favor coletas, no te hagas la difícil –Se dirige hacia Kate.

-Y tú no seas tan obvio –Murmura con una sonrisa luego de que él se vaya.

Al otro día Vera, a pedido de Jack, tomó la guitarra de Charlie y se la entregó…

-Disculpa ¿Esto es tuyo?

-Ah sí, tocaba el bajo en el grupo Drive Shaft, quizás nos hayas escuchado, éramos geniales, no me imaginaría la vida sin mi guitarra en estos momentos y recuerdo que…

-Sí amm como sea –Interrumpió –Jack dice que la pongas en otro sitio porque estorba.

No supo que pasó después, sólo que Hurley le comentó que Charlie estaba algo raro.

Un día Shannon tuvo problemas de respiración, Boone me comentó (nervioso) que ella tenía asma. Jack la tranquilizó…

-Le pediré a Sawyer los medicamentos.

-No, de eso me encargo yo –Le dijo serio Jack.

-Yo podré.

-Lo único que conseguirá será burlarte, como siempre lo hace.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que pueden pasarme por arriba fácilmente?

-Lo que trato de decirte es que yo lo enfrentaré –Se puso de pie –Quédate con Boone y Shannon.

Dicho y hecho, Vera les hizo compañía a ambos…

-Todo estará bien –Decía abrazada a Shannon –Jack le romperá la nariz a Sawyer para que te traiga la medicina, sólo… sigue respirando como él te dijo.

-Más vale que ese maldito las traiga o sino…

-O sino yo me encargaré de él, créeme no hay nada peor que una mujer furiosa –Shannon asintió como pudo, dándole la razón. Pasaron los minutos y Jack no regresaba –Agh ese maldito bastardo no debió de darle nada, ya vengo.

-Espera ¿Nos dejarás solos?

-No, iré a buscar su medicina por mi cuenta.

No fue muy bonito lo que se encontró recorriendo la selva, Sayid y Jack torturaban a Sawyer, sobre todo éste primero.

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves coletas? Me torturan… me torturan por una idiotez.

-Discúlpame pero una medicina no es una idiotez, de todos modos no pueden tratarlo así.

-No te metas en esto –Le dijo Sayid.

-Creí que te quedarías con Shannon.

-No puedo creer que tú estés de acuerdo con él… me dan asco ¡Asco! –Sayid la ignoró por completo y siguió clavándole astillas, luego ubicó el cuchillo en su mejilla, Vera pensó que le sacaría el ojo y se dio la vuelta -¡Ya basta Sayid! –Jack no hizo nada, sólo lo miraba.

-Sólo se lo diré a ella.

-¿A quién, a Vera?

-No… a ella.

-¿A quién? –Preguntaba Sayid.

-Kate –Dijeron Jack y Vera al unísono.

-Iré a buscarla –Propuso Vera pero Jack la frenó.

-No, tú volverás con Boone y Shannon.

-¡Esto es una locura! ¡La pobre chica está muriéndose y tú te pones a debatir quién llama a Kate! ¡Y tú también! –Señala a Sawyer –La vida de una chica está en riesgo por tu maldita estupidez ¡Si le pasa algo a Shannon será su culpa! –Regresa a las cuevas.

Al regresar Shannon estaba abrazada a Boone y tratando de respirar…

-¿Consiguieron la medicación?

-Están torturando a Sawyer… -Él la miró asombrado –Eso significa que la conseguirán, de la forma más cruel posible pero la conseguirán.

Finalmente, gracias a Sun, Shannon pudo curarse, es increíble lo que pueden hacer unas hojas de eucalipto.

Los días pasaron comúnmente, a veces había disputas, a veces había peleas fuertes, y a veces Boone se acercaba mucho a Vera… de una forma que la joven se ponía nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa y Sawyer se burlaba de ella.

-Se lo dije a tu noviecito también –Le dijo Sawyer una vez que Vera intentó tomar uno de sus libros.

-¡Oye! Yo no tengo novio, además me gusta leer.

-Trae tus propios libros.

-Para tu información yo venía leyendo en el avión, y en mi maleta había tres libros más… pero tú lo tienes todo aquí… te robaste MIS libros.

-Ah, ah ¡Corrección! Ahora son míos.

-No es justo, tienes las medicinas ¿Ahora también tienes los libros?

-¿Qué, acaso quieres tenerlos tú?

-Por supuesto, soy más responsable que tú.

-Chiquilla tonta, no voy a darte nada –Continuó su lectura –Por cierto, tu novio te busca, quiero decir, Boone te busca.

-Idiota ¿Qué quiere?

-No lo sé, no me interesa dar detalles sexuales de lo que podrían hacer.

-Asqueroso.

-Oh vamos ¿Eres virgen acaso? –Vera bufó y salió en busca de Boone, dejando a Sawyer riendo, pero ella no soporto esa risita y volteó.

-¡Y para tu información no, no lo soy! –Siguió caminando.

Encontró a Boone en las cuevas, sentado junto a la cascada, no fue muy difícil encontrarlo, ella se sentó a su lado…

-Sawyer me dijo que me buscabas.

-Se lo dije a Charlie… vaya, parece que Sawyer tiene orejas en todos lados.

-Sí… ¿Qué necesitas?

-Hablarte, sé que no somos muy amigos pero… siento que puedo confiar en ti, contarte mis secretos y debo decirte algo.

-Adelante.

-He descubierto algo con Locke.

-…algo… ¿Algo qué?

-Es como una puerta metálica.

-Espera, repíteme por qué debo enterarme de esto ¿No debería saberlo Shannon?

-Ella no sabe guardar secretos… en cambio tú… cada vez que te veo me siento tranquilo y seguro… sólo eso.

-Vaya gracias.

-¿Quieres ver lo que te digo?

-Amm… no sé –Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Vamos, siéntete afortunada, nadie más lo sabe, además, nadie se enterará –Toma su mano.

-Boone van a sospechar algo de todos modos.

-Que piensen lo que quieran, cualquier cosa digamos que necesitábamos privacidad.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Privacidad para qué? ¿Quieres que digamos que estamos en una relación o algo así?

-Oye, tenemos que mantener oculto éste secreto… ¿Vamos?

-Puede ser, yo… -Escucha un ruido extraño y ve como hay varios arbustos que se mueven -¿Escuchaste eso?

-No ¿Qué? –Vuelve a oírlo y un par de bananas caen en medio de ellos, ella lanza un pequeño grito y él ríe –Por favor, Vera, sólo son frutas que cayeron… ¡Gracias, quienquiera que seas!

-Ahora vuelvo –Sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

-¿Qué a dónde vas?

-No importa, ahora regreso –Boone le dijo algo pero ella no le prestó atención, también escuchó pasos detrás suyo, de seguro era él siguiéndola, pero hizo todo lo posible para perderlo de vista. Una vez que estuvo sola sintió miedo, escuchaba ruidos por doquier y sólo atinó a sentarse.

-Vera –Dijo un hombre parado a una cierta distancia de ella.

-¿Qui-Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? –Nerviosa.

-Sé mucho sobre ti.

-Tú no estabas en el avión… ¡¿Quién eres?!


	2. Capítulo 2 - Boone

-Sólo soy alguien que te conoce mucho.

-No, no, no, otra vez no ¡Estoy alucinando cosas! –Corre despavorida buscando las cuevas pero se pierde, ahora piensa que fue una mala idea huir de Boone, no era feo muchacho pero él malinterpretaba su amabilidad, ella no lo amaba, sólo quería ser amigable.

-Aún sigo aquí –Le dijo el hombre apareciéndose junto a ella.

-¡Ya déjame en paz!

-No hasta que me escuches.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no molestas a otro?

-Sólo tú puedes verme.

-¿A sí? Wow, que afortunados que son.

-Escucha Vera, tienes que salir de aquí, corres un gran peligro.

-Me gustaría irme de la isla pero no tengo a nadie en la ciudad, las personas que más quería murieron.

-No me refiero a la isla, me refiero a éste lugar, donde estamos en éste momento, él puede venir por ti.

-¿Quién?

-El humo negro, será mejor que huyas.

-¿Por dónde?

-Por allí –Le señala –Sigue corriendo y dobla a la izquierda cuando encuentres un palo de bambú con una cinta blanca, a partir de allí sigue corriendo derecho, llegarás bien.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?... Espera ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

-Tal vez… yo sí te conozco, ahora huye ¡Rápido! –Vera tenía más preguntas que hacerle, no parecía malo, es más la estaba ayudando y tranquilamente podía ser una trampa, pero había algo en él, ella confiaba en él por algún motivo, y no estaba equivocada en creerle, cuando se encontró con el bambú con la cinta blanca, giró, y así comprendió que el hombre extraño no le mentía. La había salvado.

Siguió corriendo hasta chocarse con un abdomen, pronto se vio rodeada por unos brazos fuertes, era Boone. Estaba sin camiseta y parecía preocupado…

-¿Por qué te escapaste así? ¿Tienes idea de cómo te busqué?

-Creí que te habías quedado en las cuevas.

-¿Y dejarte sola? ¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Por qué huiste de esa forma? ¿Crees que soy un monstruo?

-No, no sólo… escuché algo y quise ver.

-Nunca vi a una persona tan enloquecida por ver algo.

-Bueno, así soy yo, soy rara… -Ve que tiene el hombro lastimado -¡Oh por dios estás sangrando!

-Es sólo una herida no es nada.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

-Bueno… siguiéndote –Vera se sintió culpable, era su culpa que él estuviera malherido y no iba a ignorarlo y menos a huir.

-L-Lo siento, de verdad, ven déjame curarte.

-¿Puedes curarme?

-Sí, creo… bueno no soy doctora pero creo que con unas gasas y un poco de agua oxigenada estarás bien –Boone sonrió.

-Creo que sí me bastará.

Boone se sentó y Vera revolvió dentro de su bolso, de allí sacó lo necesario…

-Creí que Sawyer y Jack tenían acceso a esas cosas.

-Las tengo por cualquier emergencia, así no tendré que pedirle permiso a Sawyer, ahora quieto –Hecha agua oxigenada en la gasa –Te va a arder –Le advierte antes de colocar la gasa sobre la herida que estaba en su hombro, él hizo una mueca –Te lo dije.

-Puedo soportarlo de todos modos.

-Vaya, que hombre valiente.

-…Gracias.

-De nada ¿Cómo no voy a curarte? Sobretodo si es mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa, fue mía, yo te seguí.

-Sí pero yo me escapé… como una tonta.

-¿Te escapaste? ¿Qué, acaso me tienes miedo?

-Sólo… me puse nerviosa nada más.

-Ah, entiendo… ¿Te pone nerviosa que esté muy cerca de ti?

-No es eso, es sólo que… soy algo inquieta nada más.

-Te seré sincero, me pareces una chica linda, te lo digo ahora porque sé que no te escaparás.

-Vaya, gracias… creo.

Sawyer aparece inesperadamente…

-Oh vaya, y luego te quejas de mis burlas, no estaba tan errado coletas –Dijo con un aire de superioridad y matándose a carcajadas salió de ahí.

-¡Espera maldito! –Lo persiguió Vera, dejando a Boone curándose sólo.

A partir de éste momento fue cuando los rumores de que ella y Boone andaban juntos aumentaron. Todo por culpa de Sawyer… aunque Vera sabía muy bien que si ella no se hubiese adentrado a la selva, Boone, no se habría lastimado y por ende Sawyer no los hubiera visto así.

Sawyer los llamaba "la pareja dispareja" pues Vera era de baja estatura, sencilla, cabello oscuro y una adicta a los libros, Boone tenía cara de estar con chicas más glamorosas, rubias, altas y adictas a las compras, Vera era muy diferente. Ella odiaba que la asociaran con él, en cambio, Boone, lo confirmaba, decía que ambos estaban saliendo. Esto empeoró la situación, ahora todos lo tomaron enserio.

Vera frecuentemente se adentraba a la jungla, conocía el peligro pero llegó un momento en el cual memorizó el recorrido que el hombre rubio (al cual conocía de algún lado) le había señalado.

-Te encanta el peligro eh –Dijo apareciendo el hombre otra vez.

-¡Vaya! ¿Podrías evitar asustarme por favor? Vengo aquí a relajarme y te apareces tú de la nada –Moviendo las manos de manera brusca para expresarse mejor, él sonrió.

-No mientas Vera, sé que viniste aquí para verme… te parezco un tipo extraño, de otro mundo… quiero dejarte tranquila y quiero aclarar tus dudas, créeme.

-¿Cómo sabes que-.

-Sólo lo sé –Interrumpió –Como sé también que estás en un aprieto con un chico… ¿Boone?

Vera se sobresaltó ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto de ella?

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú? ¿Te conozco?

-Sí Vera… me conoces… en tu inconsciente –Ella lo miró sin comprender muy bien lo que decía, entonces prosiguió –Mi nombre es Jacob, vivo aquí y sólo tú puedes verme.

-Okey, tengo entendido lo de que sólo yo puedo verte pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sólo yo?

-Tanto tú como yo lo sabemos… ¿O quieres que repasemos tu niñez?

-No gracias –Dijo ella apresuradamente, comprendió a que se refería, toda una vida inventando amigos imaginarios y hablando con su madre fallecida le hizo entender que lo veía por el simple hecho de que en su niñez era una chiquilla esquizofrénica, o al menos eso le dijeron, el punto es que ella no tiene ningún recuerdo de ese momento, lo sabe porque su padre se lo dijo.

-Tus amigos tienen que saber esto tanto como tú.

-Exceptuemos a Sawyer, él, él no es mi amigo, es un idiota que inventa cosas y…-

-Escucha.

-Sí, escucho.

-No puedo decírtelo todo en éste momento… no debo estar fuera de mi cueva –Vera iba a preguntarle a qué se refería y Jacob sabía muy bien que iba a interrumpir así que prosiguió rápidamente, ella se calló la boca comprendiendo lo que trataba de transmitirle –Tú y tus amigos no conocen nada, pero absolutamente nada de ésta isla.

-Entonces explícamelo.

-No tengo tiempo.

-¿Y cuándo me lo dirás?

-Cuando el momento lo amerite.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo amerita ahora? ¡Quiero saber!

-Ya te he dicho que no puedo ahora, debes esperar.

-Los Gentileschi somos insistentes.

-Y te lo diré, lo prometo… pero no en éste momento.

-¿Dónde te encontraré cuando llegue el momento?

-Yo te encontraré –Da media vuelta y camina, Vera lo sigue pero lo pierde de vista, como si hubiese desaparecido.

Ella regresó y, para su sorpresa, todos estaban serios, Hugo se le acercó…

-Lo siento amiga.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Boone… está con Jack, muy mal.

-Ay no –Sale disparada hacia donde estaba Jack. Y lo vió. Vió a Boone hecho trizas.

-Vera mantente lejos, dale espacio.

-Púdrete –Espetó Vera, Jack no podía hablar enserio, no en un momento así.

-Déjala –Hizo señas Boone para que la joven se le acercara, Vera se sentó junto a él, de modo que la cabeza de Boone estaba sobre las piernas de ella.

-¿Qué tiene? –Preguntó.

-Las piernas rotas –Le informó Jack y prosiguió –Y acabo de darme cuenta que uno de sus pulmones no funciona bien.

-Ay no, no, no, haré lo que sea ¿Necesita sangre? Le daré.

-¿Qué tipo de sangre tienes?

-Negativa, universal.

-Ah, igual que yo.

-Déjenme –Musitaba Boone.

-No, no te dejaremos morir –Le decía Vera en la cara.

-Vera… Vera…

-¿Sí?

-Bésame… sólo eso… bésame –Y en ese momento a ella no le importó que Jack estuviese presenciando ese momento, era el deseo de un moribundo, era su último deseo mejor dicho, Vera lo besó con pasión y cuando se separaron él sonrió –Ahora puedo irme tranquilo.

-No, no te irás a ninguna parte –Dice Jack.

-Ponme una aguja, quiero darle mi sangre –Le dice Vera.

-No, Vera, yo lo haré.

-Los dos.

-Escúchame, luego de darle la sangre es probable que nos debilitemos un poco, prefiero estar así yo.

-¿Crees que soy una cobarde, una débil?

-Sólo quiero protegerte, por favor Vera, por favor… no lo hagas, bésalo, abrázalo, tómale la mano si quieres pero no te arriesgues tanto.

Vera miró a Boone, él asintió poniéndose de acuerdo con Jack y ella le acarició el pecho a su… ¿Novio? Lo que fuere. Jack siguió con su plan.


End file.
